The Other Side
by caders
Summary: Bechloe fic, kinda based off the lyrics of The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Heard the song and this fic just came to me. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything Pitch Perfect; definitely don't make any money off of this either. Totally wished I had some sort of control over Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow but I don't so leave me to my fantasies people!

* * *

"Hey Beca!" a cheerful voice rang out across the commons. Beca briefly considered pretending she didn't hear the call but knew it would do no good so she stopped and turned towards the boy who called her with a roll of her eyes.

"What Jesse?" she asked, trying to contain her irritation. His grin faltered a little at the reception but he plowed on gamely.

"If you're not busy I was thinking we could catch a flick tonight?" Beca rolled her eyes again not even trying to stop the scowl from crossing her face. "No."

"Aw but why not?"

"Because I don't like movies and I'm hanging out with Chloe tonight anyways!" she snapped, resuming her journey across campus. This time the grin slipped right off of Jesse's face. Beca didn't notice the boys frown as she was now several yards ahead of him, texting Chloe about the slight delay in her arrival time.

"You spend an awful lot of time with Chloe now days." He puffed as he ran to catch up with her. Beca growled under her breath but didn't stop walking for the boy this time.

"Yeah, duh. She's my best friend. That's what friends do; they spend time together."

"I was just making an observation Beca. How did that even come about? At the beginning of the year you avoided everybody and then suddenly you and Chloe are attached at the hip." He points out. Unbeknownst to her a small smile graces her features as she remembers the circumstances leading up to their friendship.

_Obviously Beca was a little dubious about spending her personal down time with the fiery haired girl that jumped into her shower without a thought but not even she was impervious to the blue eyed goddess's pleading pout. When Chloe had cornered her after rehearsals one day and asked if she wanted to go to the carnival with her that weekend because her on again off again boyfriend Tom put them into yet another off period and she really wanted to go but she didn't want to go alone Beca had every intention of turning her down flat. She'd even prepared a particularly sarcastic response when Chloe's vibrant blue eyes watered just slightly and her lower lip popped out in an adorable pout. _

_Then she lowered her head just enough to be able to look at Beca through her lashes (a feat that impressed Beca greatly seeing as she was a few inches shorter than the blonde and she made a mental note to ask how she pulled it off) and pleaded her case one last time. Much to Beca's chagrin, she agreed to accompany the redhead to the carnival. The tears and pout were gone in the blink of an eye as Chloe squealed happily, clapping her hands in glee as she snatched a pen out of her bag. Beca will absolutely deny that a shiver went down her spine as Chloe held her wrist delicately as she scrawled her phone number on Beca's palm in her flowing script. Capping the pen Chloe ordered her to call her later that evening so they could hash out the minor details before bounding out of the room. _

_That weekend Beca picked Chloe up at her apartment. She was almost tempted to just lean on the horn until Chloe made an appearance but, remembering that Aubrey was also in the apartment, she refrained to avoid any bodily harm from the high strung blonde. So it was with a heavy sigh that she climbed to the third floor and politely knocked on the door. She fiddled with the headphones around her neck, her rings and bracelets and her phone as she waited. After what felt like an eternity she heard the lock being turned and looked up into the face of Satan. Aubrey rolled her eyes, her lips curled in a slight snarl as she started to close the door again, clearly reading the matching distaste on Beca's face. _

"_Aubrey!" the door halted its journey as Chloe chastised her co-captain about bad manners. _

"_I thought you had a date tonight." Aubrey growled. Chloe just beamed as she finally pulled the door open all the way. Beca's heart may or may not have stuttered when the red head was revealed to be wearing a flowy summer dress that, while light and very pretty, hugged her curves in all the right ways. Not that Beca was checking out her curves or anything. "Beca is my date for tonight so be nice Brey." _

_Aubrey and Beca both stared at the girl. Chloe, ever oblivious, just bounced her focus between the two for a few moments before scuttling off to get her purse and phone. The moment she was out of ear shot Aubrey's head snapped in Beca's direction so fast Beca felt her neck crack in sympathy. And then the glaring contest began. Aubrey, unused to having anyone not cower under her famous Posen glare bared her teeth in a facsimile of a smile as she took a half step towards Beca. Beca just upped the deadliness of her own glare and held her ground._

"_Some ground rules for your evening midget. Number one, all hands and other limbs will remain in appropriate places. As in they will not be on, in, or anywhere near Chloe. Number two, you hurt her, I will hurt you. Numbers three through five; be home thirty minutes early, just remember I don't mind going back to prison, and anything you do to her I will do to you. Got it? Good." And she stalked off, smiling at Chloe as she made her way back to her own room. Beca's jaw was hanging unattractively as she stared after Aubrey. Chloe giggled and closed her mouth with a barely audible click of teeth._

"_She gave you the rules didn't she? Don't worry she's never actually been to prison." Chloe could barely contain her mirth at Beca's expense. Giving herself a slight shake Beca mumbled a 'whatever' as she led the way out of the apartment. _

Beca still had her half of the pictures from the little photo booth Chloe had practically shoved her into from that night taped to the wall next to her bed. She may have been dubious at first but as that night progressed Beca was so glad she had been "conned" into accepting Chloe's invitation. The girl was a literal ray of sunshine. She brought out sides of Beca that Beca never even knew existed and soon being around her was like being on drugs. Suddenly Beca became aware of Jesse calling her name.

"Hellllooooo! Earth to Mitchell!" he called.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he rolled his eyes in a pretty decent imitation of her and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You just zoned out on me as you were telling me how great a friend Chloe was." Beca blushed a little before Jesse carried on. "Like, I get it, really, I do. Chloe is just all around amazing. She's so bubbly I don't understand how she hasn't floated off which is totally cool. But like between that and the fact that she's so friendly and caring not to mention her bangin' body-"

"You did NOT just say that." Beca growled menacingly. Jesse stumbled a little at the glare being tossed his way. Admittedly Beca was nearly a foot shorter than he was and at least 50 pounds lighter but he'd just had a pretty vivid reminder that she'd decked a grown man who went down like a sack of potatoes. Quite frankly, she was very intimidating despite being vertically challenged.

"Uhhh…." He mentally chastised himself for his lack of brilliant comebacks while taking a few hesitant steps away from the smaller, clearly pissed woman beside him. She advanced slowly and he was reminded of a jaguar hunting; her body language screamed confidence and deadly grace.

"I will personally rip out your nerdy vocal chords and stuff them down what's left of your throat before handing you over to Aubrey if you ever speak about Chloe in any way that is not perfectly respectful and innocent again." And with that she stalked off angrily. Jesse had the presence of mind to not try following her a third time and turned to walk shakily back to his own dorm.

Beca didn't even knock when she arrived at Chloe's apartment. She stuck the spare key she'd been given into the lock and called out to see who was there once she pushed the door open. Aubrey greeted her from the desk situated in the living room, barely glancing up at the sudden intrusion. She'd mellowed out towards Beca away from rehearsals where they still clashed furiously over the set list but once they were away from anything Bella related the two found they weren't really all that different. Bull headed and opinionated with the sharp wit to match they found they enjoyed trading insults and witty banter. Beca took a seat on the recliner in the corner after Aubrey informed her that Chloe just jumped in the shower. They sat in silence for a while as Beca thought more about her friendship with Chloe.

After that night at the carnival they continued to get closer, which, Beca conceded, wasn't all that hard _because _Chloe had no personal boundaries. Beca invited Chloe out the following week, wanting to see if the easy camaraderie she'd felt with the red head was real or just a side effect of a full moon and too much sugar.

"_Uh, hey, Chloe…" Beca greeted her nervously as they were packing up their things after rehearsal. Chloe looked at her with a mega watt smile (when is Chloe's smile ever NOT mega watt?) as she tucked her phone into her bag. _

"_Hey Becs! What's up?"_

"_Well, I was uh, just wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow after rehearsals, if maybe you'd wanna go do…something? Geez this was a stupid idea, I'm sure you've made up with Tom by now and probably already have plans just forget I said anything." She flushed slightly in embarrassment as she stumbled over the words. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself for sounding like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. She turned to bolt when a soft hand caught her arm. Her head snapped around to look at the cheery red head who was smiling even more now (how is that even possible?) and nodding her head. _

"_I've been craving ice cream lately. And this super cute frozen yogurt place just opened up a few blocks away that I've been dying to try. We could start there and see where the day ends up?" she smiled encouragingly. Beca couldn't help the answering smile as she nodded her head in agreement. _

"_Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. I could go for "healthy" ice cream. I'll call you later tonight?" she asked, taking a few steps towards the door. Chloe nodded and waved and Beca ran off to her next class, the goofy grin on her face never dissipating. _

_They met up the next afternoon and decided to walk the few blocks since it was a nice day. It was nice enough for Chloe to decide on a blue tank top that made her eyes pop and a pair of short shorts with flip flops. Beca eyed the expanse of flesh on perusal, not because she thought it was super tempting and hot of course, but because the girl had an amazing tan. Yeah, that's totally why. Clearing her throat and fighting the blush down when she realized she'd been caught staring she gestured for Chloe to lead the way. Chloe grinned and added a little sashay to her hips, laughing silently when she heard Beca stumble behind her. _

_Chloe pat herself on the back for suggesting the frozen yogurt place when they walked in and Beca's eyes lit up. They made their way through the flavors, Chloe going for "healthy" fruity flavors while Beca loaded up on cake batter and chocolate yogurt. When they got to the point where they added their toppings Beca was practically giggling with glee as she added in ridiculous amounts of sweets while Chloe smiled indulgently and added in real fruit to go with her yogurt. Beca insisted on paying for both, her creation weighing nearly six times what Chloe's did. As they sat down Beca dug right in, moaning in delight as her taste buds were flooded with delectable Reeses peanut butter candies, chocolate chips, brownie chunks and fudge syrup. Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at the look of pure bliss on the girls face. _

"_Oh my god! Is it that good? Cuz from here it looks like chocolate stew with little chunks of chocolate floating in it." Chloe wheezed as she tried to get her laughter under control. Beca had the decency to blush but smiled nonetheless. "Try it and tell me it's not amazing." _

_Chloe took Beca's spoon, quickly stealing a bite from the other girls' yogurt. Her face screwed up a little at the flood of pure sugar before smoothing out. She handed the spoon back, not noticing Beca's jaw swinging._

"_Oh my god. How can you eat that and stay so skinny?! I'm pretty sure that one bite was my entire calorie intake for today!" _

"_Uhhh…I don't know. I just do. And it's delicious so calories don't apply to it." Beca mumbled as she stared at the spoon in her hand as if it had come to life and started discussing the weather with her. With another slight blush she dipped the spoon into her chocolate soup again._

After that outing it just became commonplace for Chloe to steal Beca's utensils and food and Beca gave it no more thought after a while. Sure she'd catch the weird looks their friends would throw their way whenever Chloe fed Beca something off her fork or when Chloe would guide Beca's spoon into her mouth or snatch a bite off her sandwich but surely everyone had friends they were close enough to that it didn't matter. She assumed they were being immature with the whole 'indirect kiss' thing or something.

That afternoon really pushed them firmly into the 'Friends' category though. They'd talk or text throughout the day and catch lunch together either on the green lawns by the Running in A Circle club or in the on campus café. They studied together in the library or in each others rooms and they've even spent entire afternoons just sitting on the couch a foot away from where Beca currently sat and just talked until the moon was high in the sky.

Aubrey, who'd been quietly observing the DJ, rolled her eyes. If the smile on the girls face was anything to go by she could only guess that she'd been thinking of Chloe and she wondered when the midget would get her head out of her ass and admit she liked Chloe. Not that Chloe was any better. She'd always been a shameless flirt but after watching her interact with Beca Aubrey knew it went beyond her natural flirtatious nature. Simply put, the two were a mess.

"Friendship is kind of a weird thing." Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts as the small brunette finally spoke.

"Uh, what?"

"Well I mean think about it. You just randomly pick another human and decide 'Yup, I like this one. We're gonna do stuff together'." Aubrey laughed. She was always surprised when Beca showed her sense of humor like this. Beca smiled in triumph, always pleased when she could take Aubrey by surprise.

"Well if you look it like that then yes, I guess friendship is kind of a weird thing."

"Friendship is about happiness and smiles and sunshine and rainbows." A melodic voice said to their right. Beca smirked and turned to make witty remark then froze as she took in the beautiful redhead. Chloe was obviously freshly showered; she was wearing nothing but a towel, her red hair hanging down her back as her skin glistened with water. As usual she was all smiles and completely disregarded her near nudity. Aubrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Beca's reaction and the obvious 'come hither' eyes Chloe was looking at the smaller girl with.

"Really? Rainbows but no sugar and spice?" Aubrey asked after an extended silence. That seemed to snap the other two girls back to their senses as Beca blushed and Chloe just grinned widely.

"Exactly why would spice be considered a good thing? You remember when we tried that Mexican restaurant two blocks down and neither of us could eat the chili there? That really was kind of sad; I'd heard it was really good. Maybe they added extra spiciness to it. Should we try it again? Oooh, now I want their sopapillas. Do we have any honey? We could stop and get some." Chloe, easily sidetracked now, wandered back to her room to get dressed as the other two girls just watched in amusement.

"Looks like your day of studying just turned into a mission for sopapillas." Aubrey commented. Beca just shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "I expected nothing less when I agreed to this study date with Chloe."

"So it's a date?" Aubrey asked; Beca's chuckling immediately stopping. She eyed the blonde warily.

"You and I both know I would really love if it was, but it's not. At least, not a real date, not like that." Beca finally conceded quietly. Aubrey just smiled at her mysteriously and shrugged, finally turning back to the homework she'd been working on before Beca arrived. Moments later Chloe came bounding out of her room, all smiles and overly enthusiastic charm, pulling Beca from her place on the couch and practically shoving her out the door.

"Brey we'll be back late with sopapillas. And honey! Totes wait up for us!"Chloe called as she pulled the door closed, completely missing her best friends eye roll and a muttered 'Oblivious' directed at her back. After securing the lock once again Chloe turned back to Beca with a huge smile, opening her arms for a hug. She'd learned early on that, although Beca would accept hugs from her (not that she had a choice in the matter), it was usually best to give her the option. And it was an incredibly rare day when Beca would turn down a Chloe hug. True to form, Beca smiled and walked into the red heads arms, wrapping her own around the small waist of the slightly taller girl. She'd absolutely deny it but she snuggled into Chloe's arms, practically purring as she took in the other girls scent and warmth. Chloe beamed at her when she finally pulled back but she refused to lose all contact and kept a loose hold on Beca's fingers.

"So….sopapillas?" Beca laughed at the excited and earnest look on the redheads face as she nodded, squeezing her hand and walking off towards the edge of campus, her favorite nerd singer in tow.

Three hours later found the girls giggling and stumbling back into Chloe's shared apartment. Aubrey rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath about 'totes waiting up' before turning to the two. They were unpacking enough sopapillas to feed the entire building and had several bottles of honey. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight and a stupefied 'Uhhhh' left her mouth.

"So I realized we probably shouldn't shop when we're hungry but it's ok if you splurge today because we are gonna work it off by tonight." Chloe explained as she smiled at Aubrey, either ignoring or not noticing Aubrey's mild glare.

"How exactly are you planning on working off 100 sopapillas Chloe?!"

"Greek row is having their traditional midterm bash tonight. We're going Greek hopping!" Chloe declared happily. Both Aubrey and Beca groaned pitifully, already thinking of excuses to get out of it.

"How did I not know about this?!" Aubrey demanded as Beca nodded emphatically beside her. Chloe rolled her eyes, not understanding the duo's aversion to good parties.

"Cuz I knew if I told you guys sooner you'd try to find some way out of going with me but it's not happening this time." Chloe glared at Beca specifically, who immediately conceded and threw her hands up in defeat. Aubrey turned her glare on Beca, disappointed that she'd given up so easily.

"Fine! But we are only staying for an hour Chloe!" Aubrey snarled as she stomped off to her room to get ready. Later that night found the three girls standing at the end of Greek row, looking on at the chaos that was a block long party. Chloe was excited to get started and soon started swaying her hips to the music pounding through the air as she moved to the closest frat house. Beca and Aubrey followed reluctantly, not wanting to be there but not wanting to leave the red head to her own devices. They loosened up after a few drinks and Chloe finally managed to drag Beca into a dance with her. They moved fluidly together, easily anticipating the others moves just like when they sang together.

As the night progressed and the dancing continued Beca found her nerves seizing up on her as Chloe grew progressively bolder with her. Before she even knew what was happening Chloe's hands were running up and down her body, only just barely skimming past her breasts but having no qualms with resting them on her ass. There was no denying that Beca enjoyed it and tentatively started running her own hands along Chloe's body. Chloe, who'd been grinding her ass against Beca's hips, turned around immediately, a massive smile on her face. Beca smiled back as they continued to dance.

Then her entire world stopped. One minute they were looking into each other's eyes, smiling and dancing, the next had Chloe's lips pressed against hers, her hands tangling in her hair. Chloe pulled away slowly and Beca could see the fear in her eyes, thinking she'd misread the situation. Beca grinned at her and pulled her into a rough kiss, trying to convey her feelings through it. Chloe returned it immediately, moaning so quietly Beca wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't felt the vibrations through her lips. She deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, nipping at Chloe's lower lip before pulling back completely. Neither of them noticed the several sets of eyes on them from all around the room or the way almost everyone who saw the kiss muttered a good natured 'Finally!'.

* * *

A/N: Soooo….yeah. Definitely my first Pitch Perfect fic. Hope you all liked it. But liked it or hated it please leave me some sort of feedback in a review =) Thanks for reading!


End file.
